


Mine Forever

by Uhohmykokoro



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Might get kinkier later, Multi, Potentially OOC, Probably ooc, Smut, Sweet, mostly vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhohmykokoro/pseuds/Uhohmykokoro
Summary: Sweet but steamy one-shots about Yata Misaki and his girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally pulled the title of thin air.

So, yeah...

This is a book of lemons. The girl in the story is Rei, an OC of mine that I created for K Project (when will I stop making those?). The details of her physical appearance and personality are scattered throughout the stories; I think it's better to write her out instead of just listing all of her stats. But feel free to replace her with yourself :)

Anyways, enjoy the story!


	2. The Best Seat in the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's his birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually meant to have this published on Yata's birthday, July 20th. But I was lazy, as usual. (God, this one is so short...)

“Yata, this seems like more of a present for me than you.”

Today was July 20th, Yata’s birthday. It had been a good day for him; he knew he could count on his friends making his day wonderful. They took him to the skating rink, gave him a few presents, and treated him to everything he wanted at his favorite restaurant. He couldn’t have asked for a better gift.

However…

He knew that the _real_ celebration was waiting for him back home.

Rei, his ever-so-thoughtful girlfriend, told him that he could have “whatever he wanted” from her.

“Within reason,” She quickly added before he got any crazy ideas. Of course, Yata would never dream of hurting Rei or making her uncomfortable, but there _was_ something he wanted to try.

Currently, the redhead in question was peeking out from between Rei’s thighs. Her knees gently cradled the sides of his head, brushing his ears.

“You said I could have whatever I wanted,” He said, his face burning. Damn it, couldn’t she just go with the flow for once? She always had to ask questions and embarrass him like this. She giggled, making both of their bodies vibrate.

“I know, but still. I just thought you might want to focus a little more on you. It is your birthday, after all.”

“Who said this was all I’m asking for?” She gave him a look. “Rei, it’s fine. Believe me—I want this as much as you do.”

“Well, I’m not doubting that, but how much pleasure can _you_ get from _me_ sitting on your face?”

_A lot_ , he desperately wanted to tell her. Instead, he forced a grin (fake it till you make it, right?).

“I guess we’ll have to find out together,” He declared, grasping her thighs with shaky but eager hands. He pressed a hot kiss on her thigh, and she sighed, peering down at him with playful eyes.

“You’re sure I’m not crushing you?” Rei whispered.

“I’m sure.” She reached forward and cupped his chin, looking him straight into his eyes.

“Then get to work.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Yata smirked. She certainly didn’t need to tell him twice.

He dove into her core like she was holiday feast prepared just for him, licking and sucking his way into her innermost places. Despite his “hunger,” he made sure to take a second to thank the universe that Rei decided to discard her nice red lingerie soon after he came home; neither parties were in the mood to waste time.

“I’m so glad…that I didn’t go…with the others today,” Rei said between breaths. “Absence really…makes the heart grow fonder…hah…” She reached down, digging her fingers into his copper mane.

Yata glanced up at her face. She was turning red—good. Her hips were starting to rock into his mouth, a telltale sign that she was losing control. He swept his tongue over her clit, feeling more than pleased with himself when she shuddered above him. Before she could get too comfortable, he licked his way down into the heat of her core. At this, Rei made a sound that might have been a giggle to some and a moan to others, but he savored it regardless. He moved his right thumb from around her thigh to replace his tongue on her clit, making her tense again.

“God, Yata,” She moaned, closing her eyes. She let go of his hair and leaned back on her hands. Yata took this as an opportunity to pull her hips even closer to his face. His tongue glided over a sensitive spot inside of her, and she gasped. “There,” she nudged his chest, “again. Please!”

Obediently, he swirled his tongue against it again and again. Above him, Rei was going mad. Her cries were rising in pitch and volumes, a few notes away from being screams.

“Mm, fuck…” She practically sang. He slipped his tongue out of her, opting to capture her sensitive bud with his lips again. His cheeks hollowed, the sudden suction catching her off guard. She lurched forward, squealing. “ _Ah_!”

Yata slipped a nimble finger into her depths, relishing the sensation of her muscles fluttering at the intrusion. She was a foot away from the finish line, no doubt. He shoved her forward, humming tunelessly into her clit.

This time, Rei did scream. She covered her mouth, not wanting to worry the neighbors, but Yata could still hear her just fine. He let her hips go, finally taking a moment to study her face.

She was already beautiful, but after a climax, Rei was simply breathtaking. Her cheeks were flushed pink, nearly matching her hair. Her blue eyes were glassy and wide; he only had a second to look into them before they fell shut. Her slick skin slid off his as she collapsed beside him. Yata licked his lips as he stared at her in awe, her taste making him sigh.

Moments passed before Rei finally escaped the foggy daze of zenith. She noticed she was being held by her boyfriend, who seemed awfully proud of himself. She laughed at the sight of his impish grin. Remembering the times when Yata could barely hold her hand without freaking out, she couldn’t help but smile and kiss him.

They lay there for a while, savoring each other’s company. He turned to her.

“You okay?”

She gave a lazy nod. “You were really good, honey. I can’t feel my legs right now, but I feel great.” They both laughed.

“Well, you did have the best seat in the house today.” Yata laughed alone this time. Rei thought about telling him off but decided to be nice; it _was_ his birthday, after all. Rei sat up, looking down at him with a smirk.

“I can give you a few more _presents_ if you’re not too tired.”

And so, the night went on.


End file.
